Viva-TV entertainment shows
Hits of Love Duets (Video CD Karaoke) (Vicor Music) #Suddenly - As Popularized By: Olivia Newton-John & Cliff Richard #I Finally Found Someone (from the movie soundtrack The Morror Has Two Faces) - As Popularized By: Bryan Adams & Barbra Streisand #You Are The Love Of My Life - As Popularized By: George Benson & Roberta Flack #Perfect Combination - As Popularized By: Stacy Lattisaw & Johnny Gill #A Whole New World (from the movie soundtrack Aladdin) - As Popuarized By: Peabo Bryson & Regina Belle #How Do You Keep The Music Playing? - As Popularized By: James Ingram & Patti Austin #You Don't Bring Me Flowers - As Popularized By: Barbra Streisand & Neil Diamond #Almost Paradise (from the movie soundtrack Footlose) - As Popularized By: Mike Reno & Ann Wilson #Endless Love - As Popularized By: Lionel Riche & Diana Ross #Tonight I Celebrate My Love for You - As Populazied By: Roberta Flack & Peabo Bryson #Separate Lives (from the movie soundtrack White Nights) - As Popularized By: Phil Collins & Marilyn Martin #I Want to Spend My Lifetime Loving You (from the movie soundtrack The Mask of Zorro) - As Popularized By: Marc Anthony & Tina Arena #Somewhere Out There (from the movie soundtrack An American Tail) - As Popularized By: Linda Ronstadt & James Ingram #Love - As Popularized By: Billy Preston & Syreeta Anja's Christmas (under Viva Records) Anja's Christmas is the newest Christmas album by Filipino singing champion Anja Aguilar, released in the Philippine on November 8, 2012 by VIVA Records. #All I Want For Christmas Is You (music and lyrics by Christian Martinez) #Sa Paskong Darating (music and lyrics by Vehnee Saturno) #Last Christmas (Cascada) (music and lyrics by Marcus Davis) #Jingle Bell Rock (music and lyrics by Kean Cipriano) #I Dream of Christmas (music and lyrics by Vehnee Saturno) - duet by Bryan Termulo #As Long As There's Christmas (music and lyrics by Vehnee Saturno) #Himig ng Pasko (music and lyrics by Louie Ocampo) #Wrap It Up, Stack It Up (Barbie) (music and lyrics by Kean Cipriano) M.I.L.K: Come to Me (under Vicor Music) #Come to Me (M.I.L.K) (composed by Sarah Geronimo) #Sad Letter (M.I.L.K) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #Crystal (M.I.L.K) (composed by Sarah Geronimo) #She Never... (M.I.L.K) (composed by Amber Davis) #Feel na Feel (composed by Marcus Davis) #Weak (SMV) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #He Loves Me (Vanna Vanna) (composed by Amber Davus) #Stay With Me (M.I.L.K) (composed by Sarah Geronimo) #Allryte sa Gimik (music and lyrics by Young JV) - featuring Nadine Lustre and Young JV #Wish (M.I.L.K) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #I Want You (M.I.L.K) (composed by Marcus Davis) #Wish Upon a Star (Samantha Mumba) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #Truly Madly Deeply (Cascada) (composed by Sarah Geronimo) #Good Time (M.I.L.K) (composed by Sarah Geronimo) #All My Love For You (M.I.L.K) (composed by Sarah Geronimo) - featuring Young JV Members *Bianca Casado *Ella Cruz *Sofia Andres *Michelle Vito M.I.L.K: Love with My Heart (under Vicor Music) #Bline Love (M.I.L.K) (composed by Amber Davis) #Let's Girl Let's Go (composed by Kean Cipriano) - featuring Nadine Lustre #Can't Nobody (2NE1) (composed by Sarah Geronimo) #One Summer Dream (M.I.L.K) (composed by Marcus Davis) #Step Up (The Cheetah Girls) (composed by Sarah Geronimo) #Love with My Heart (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #Girl Power (The Cheetah Girls) (composed by Sarah Geronimo) #I Got A Boy (compsoed by Amber Davis) #Secret (M.I.L.K) (composed by Marcus Davis) #I'm Alive (Cut N' Move) (composed by Marcus Davis) #Backstreets Back Alright (Backstreet Boys) (composed by Amber Davis) #Reason (M.I.L.K) (composed by Christian Martinez) Totally Spies!: Soundtrack (under Viva Records) #Love You Like A Love Song (Selena Gomez) (composed by Sarah Geronimo) - Sarah Geronimo #Secrets (One Republic) (composed by Kean Cipriano) - Josh Padilla #You and Me (Lifehouse) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Onemig Bondoc #Ready For Tonight (Dimaro and Rosette) (composed by Sarah Geronimo) - Young JV and Anja Aguilar #What Do You Want From Me (Forever The Sickest Kids) (composed by Kean Cipriano) - Josh Padilla #R.I.P. (RITA ORA featuring Tinie Tempah) (composed by Marcus Davis) - Young JV and Sarah Geronimo #All the Small Things (Blink-182) (composed by Somedaydream) - Somedaydream #The Sign (Ace of Base) (composed by Sarah Geronimo) - Anja Aguilar #Here We Go (Moonbaby) (composed by Kean Cipriano) - Bianca Casado, Sofia Andres and Ella Cruz Joshua Cadelina: Romantic Baladeer (under Viva Records) #Angels Brought Me Here (composer: Vehnee Saturno) (music video) #Huwag Ka Lang Mawawala (composer: Ogie Alcasid) (music video) #Araw Gabi (composer: Ryan Cayabyab) #You Are My Song (composer: Louie Ocampo) #Magbabalik Ko Ba? (composer: Marc Bryan R. Adona) (music video) #If I Never Leave You (original) (composer: Freddie Saturno) #Say That You Love Me (composer: Louie Ocampo) #Bakit Ako (original) (composer: Vehnee Saturno) #Magsimula Ka (Leo Valdez) (composed by Gines Tan) (music video) #We Are The Reason (composed by David Meece) Jea Marie Reyes: Wish Come True (under Vicor Music) #I Need You Now (Firehouse) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #Himala (composed by Rico Blanco) - featuring Carlo Lopez #Wind Beneath My Wings (Bette Midler) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #Himig ng Pag-Ibig (composed by Kean Cipriano) #Cry (Just a Little) (Piano In The Dark) (composed by Sarah Geronimo) #Still Into You (composed by Kean Cipriano) Joshua Cadelina: Always and Forever (under Viva Records on March 12, 2014) #Be My Lady (composer: Vehnee Saturno) (music video) #Basta't Kasama Kita (composer: Greg Caro) (music video) #Hindi Kita Malilimutan (composer: Fr. Manoling Francisco, SJ) #The Times of Your Life (composer: Vehnee Saturno) #Nasaan Ka? (original song) (composer: Christian Martinez) #There's No Easy Way (composer: Tito Cayamanda) (music video) #Ikaw Pa Rin (composer: Louie Ocampo) #How Do You Keep The Music Playing? (composer: Tito Cayamanda) - feat. Kris Angelica #Nandito Ako (composer: Aaron Paul del Rosario) #Always and Forever (composer: Vehnee Saturno) Shanne Velasco: True Love (under Vicor Music on April 22, 2014) #If Only (composer: Ogie Alcasid) (music video) (released on March 15, 2014) #Lipad ng Pangarap (composer: Arnel de Pano) (music video) #What Good Is That Without You (composers: Toti Fuentes, Jose Gabriel M. La Viña) (music video featuring Josh Padilla in a cameo appearance) (released on March 28, 2014 and music video released on April 21, 2014) #You and Me (We Wanted It All) (composers: Peter Allen, Carole Bayer Sager) - feat. Michael Pangilinan (music video) #Narito Ako (composer: Nonong Pedero) (music video) #I'm Never Gonna Say Goodbye (Billy Preston) (composers: Molly Ann Leiken, Artie Butler) #Surrender (PureFocus remix) (original dance) (composer: Bojam) (music video) #Ngayong Wala Ka Na (original) (composer: Vehnee Saturno) #True Love (originally by Patti Austin and David Pack) (composer: Cole Porer) - feat. Young JV #Upang Muli Ay Magmahal (composer: Vehnee Saturno) #Inside That I Cried (composers: Rodney Jackson, Malik Byrd, Otto D' Agnolo) (music video) #Maghihintay Ako Sa Iyo (composers: Louie Ocampo, Baby Gil) #Do You Love Me (original dance) (composer: Bojam of FlipMusic Productions Co.,, published by Viva Music Publishing, Inc., produced and arranged by Bojam) Veejay Aragon: Simple Lang (under Vicor Music on April 23, 2014) #Simple Lang (original song) (pop rock) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) (music video) #Gusto Ay Ikaw (original song) (original alternative rock) (composed by Louie Ocampo) #Minahal Kita (Michael Laygo) (alternative pop rock) (composed by Arnel Pineda) (music video) #Maniwala Ka Sa Akin (soft rock) (composed by Tito Cayamanda) #Buong Buhay Ko (original song) (alternative rock) (composed by Bamboo) #Desperado (acoustic soft rock) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #Ako Ay Para Sa Iyo (original song) (pop rock-alternative rock) (composed by Freddie Saturno) #Hang On (Gary Valenciano) (alternative rock) (composed by Jonathan Manalo) (music video) Anne Bernardo: Somewhere in My Heart (under Viva Records on April 23, 2014) #Somewhere in My Heart (critics in praising Bernardo's vocal range) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #Never Gonna Let You Go (critics in praising Bernardo's vocal range) (composed by Freddie Saturno) #Sa Aking Bituin (critics in praising Bernardo's vocal range) (composed by Zsa Zsa Padilla) #Someone I Love Me (critics in praising Bernardo's vogal range) (dance) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #Kapiling Kita (critics in praising Bernardo's vocal range) (written by Marcus Davis) #Nag-iisang Pangarap (critics in praising Bernardo's vocal range) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #I Do (critics in praising Bernardo's vocal range) (composed by Christian Martinez) #Pusong Pag-Ibig (composed by Louie Ocampo) #True Love (critics in praising Bernardo's vocal range) (composed by Tito Cayamanda) Cayleen Villamor: Dreams Come True (under Viva Records on October 1, 2014) #I Will Love Again (composers: Mark Taylor, Paul Barry) (music video) #Katulad Ng Sa Akin (original ballad) (composed by Freddie Saturno) #Falling Your Love (original ballad) (composed by Vehnee Saturno and Freddie Saturno) #Sana'y Maghintay (original ballad) (composed by Tito Cayamanda) #I'll Never Love This Way Again (ballad) (composed by Jonathan Manalo) #Sabihin Ko Na (original song) (synthpop and dance) (composed by Andrei Dionisio) #In My Life (original song) (composed by Louie Ocampo) #No Walls, No Ceilings, No Floors (composer: Orsa Lia) #Laging Ikaw Lamang (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #So in Love (original dance) (composed by Marcus Davis) Arvin Ventanilla: Romantic Ballad (under Viva Records on October 2, 2014) #Beautiful Soul (original pop rock) (composed by Melchora Mabilog) #Mahal Kita Walang Iba (cover ballad love song) (composed by Tito Cayamanda) #Wag Mong Iwan (soft rock with contemporary jazz-styled saxophone) (composed by Vehnee Satruno) #Ang Siyang Minamahal (original ballad song) (composed by Tito Cayamanda) #Bihag (acoustic soft rock) (composed by Ogie Alcasid) #My Heart Has a Mind of Its Own (love song) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #The One Who Won My Heart (soft rock) (composed by Freddie Saturno) #What Can I Do (soft rock) (composed by Louie Ocampo) Christian Sy (under Vicor Music on March 31, 2015) #The Greatest Love of All (composer: Michael Masser and Linda Creed) (music video) #Hindi Ko Kaya (composer: Aaron Paul del Rosario) (music video) #Kung Minamahal (original) (composer: Vehnee Saturno) #Honestly (composer: Billy Joel) (music video) #Ako'y Magbabalik (original) (composer: Aaron Paul del Rosario) #Promise Ain't Enough (composers: Daryl Hall, Porter Howell, Dwayne O'Brien, John Oates) #May Sinasamba Kita (original) (composer: Louie Ocampo) #Kung Tayo'y Magkakalayo (composer: Rey Valera) #Bakit Ba Iniibig Ka (composer: Ogie Alcasid) - feat. Shanne Velasco (music video) #Did It Ever (original) (composer: Vehnee Saturno) Maegan Bascug: Listen to My Heart (under Viva Records on October 17, 2015) #Listen To My Heart (Nancy Lamott) (composer: Louie Ocampo) #Habang Kapiling Ka (original) (composer: Vehnee Saturno) #I Believe (original) (composer: Freddie Saturno) #Kung Wala Na (originally by Jaya) (composer: Vehnee Saturno) #Kung Nais Mo (original) (composer: Vehnee Saturno) #In the Name of Love (Geneva Cruz) (composer: Geneva Cruz) #Minsan May Pangarap (original) (composer: Louie Ocampo) #I'm Love Again (original) (composer: Freddie Saturno) #Hanggang Ngayo'y Mahal (composers: Jimmy Borja, Vehnee Saturno) #Love Me (original dance track) (composer: Marcus Davis) Side A: The Old One (under Vicor Music on October 19, 2015) #Change the World (Eric Clapton) (composed by Yubs Esperat) (music video) #Wonderful Tonight (Eric Clapton) (composed by Yubs Esperat) #Mistake No. 3 (Culture Club) (composed by Ned Esguerra) #More Than You'll Ever Know (composed by Yubs Esperat) #Yesterday (composed by Ned Esguerra) (original) #You Take My Breath Away (Rex Smith) (composed by Leevon Cailao) #Forgive and Forget (original) (composed by Yubs Esperat) #For The Rest Of My Life (composed by Ned Esguerra) (original) (music video) #Photograph (composed by Yubs Esperat) Shanne Velasco: Singing for Me (under Vicor Music on November 10, 2015) #Music and Me (originally by Michael Jackson) (composer: Jerry Marcellino, Mel Larson, Don Fenceton, Mike Cannon) (music video) #What Kind Of Fool Am I? (composers: Leslie Bricusse, Anthony Newley) #You Don't Have to Say You Love Me (composers: Vicki Wickham, Simon Napier-Bell, Pino Donaggio, Vito Pallavicini) (music video featuring Bret Jackson in a cameo appearance) #Bakit Ba Iniibig Ka (composers: Ogie Alcasid) - feat. Bugoy Drilon (music video) #You Don't Own Me (composer: Louie Ocampo) #Till My Heartaches End (composer: Vehnee Saturno) - feat. James Reid #Remember Me This Way (composer: Vehnee Saturno) #And I Am Telling You (composers: Tom Eyen, Henry Krieger) #Somewhere (Zsa Zsa Padilla) (composer: Freddie Saturno) #Strings (composer: Michael Joshua Manahan, Dominique Ramos) (music video) Myko Suntay: Learning the Ways of Love (under Viva Records on April 4, 2016) #Learning the Ways of Love (composers: Gerry Goffin, Michael Masser) #Nais Ko (originally by Miguel Vera) (composer: Vehnee Saturno) #Of All The Things (original) (composer: Tito Cayamanda) #Beginning Today (composers: Lisa Diy, Chat Zamora) #Bakit Ikaw (original) (composer: Ben Escasa) #How Can I (composer: Louie Ocampo) #Magpahanggang Wakas (composer: Arnie Mendaros) #If I Believed (original) (composer: Vehnee Saturno) #Kastilyong Buhangin (composer: George Canseco) Shanne Velasco: Sing-Along with Shanne (Video CD Karaoke) (Vicor Music) (2016) #What Good Is That Without You (composers: Toti Fuentes, Jose Gabriel M. La Viña) #Sa Bawat Araw (composer: Marlon Nabla) #Remember Me This Way (composer: Vehnee Saturno) #Lipad ng Pangarap (composer: Arnel de Pano) #Strings (composer: Michael Joshua Manahan, Dominique Ramos) #True Love (composer: Cole Porer) - feat. Young JV #Do You Love Me (composer: Bojam of FlipMusic Productions Co.,) #You Don't Have to Say You Love Me (composers: Vicki Wickham, Simon Napier-Bell, Pino Donaggio, Vito Pallavicini) #Narito Ako (composer: Nonong Pedero) #Music and Me (composer: Jerry Marcellino, Mel Larson, Don Fenceton, Mike Cannon) #If Only (composer: Vehnee Saturno) Trixie Salazar: Trixie (under Vicor Music on February 1, 2017) #Kung Maari Lang (originally by JoAnne Lorenzana) (composer: Andrei Dionisio) (music video) #I Will Be the One (original) (composer: Louie Ocampo) #Ikaw Na Kaya (composer: Justice Marie Canoy) (music video) #You (composer: Gigi Mordeno) #Titig Pag-Ibig (composer: Paul Armesin) #Pangarap Kita (original) (composer: Vehnee Saturno) #Now That You're Gone (composer: Sharon Cuneta) #Point Of No Return (composers: Louie Ocampo, Cocoy Laurel) #Iniibig Ka (original) (composer: Cecile Azarcon) #You'll Never Walk Alone (composer: Richard Rodgers) (music video) Paolo Nepomuceno: Patuloy ang Pangarap (under Vicor Music on February 2, 2017) #Say You'll Never Go (composer: Jimmy Antiporda) (music video) #Kung Mawawala Ka (composer: Ogie Alcasid) #Ikaw Ba (original) (composer: Vehnee Saturno) #Pangako Ikaw Lamang (original) (composer: Willy Cruz) #More Than Ever Know (original) (composer: Louie Ocampo) #Bawat Sandali (original) (composer: Vehnee Saturno) #I'm Take Care of You (original) (composer: Vehnee Saturno) #Paminsan-minsan (composer: Aaron Paul del Rosario) (music video) #When Love You're Everything (original) (composer: Christian Martinez) #Patuloy ang Pangarap (composer: Jonathan Manalo) (music video) Sing-Along with Born to be a Superstar Singing Champions (Video CD Karaoke) (Vicor Music) (2017) Shanne Velasaco (track 1-5), Christian Sy (track 6-9), Paolo Nepomuceno (track 10-12), Trixie Salazar (trace 13-15) #What Good Is That Without You (composers: Toti Fuentes, Jose Gabriel M. La Viña) - Shanne Velasco #Narito Ako (composer: Nonong Pedero) - Shanne Velasco #Strings (composer: Michael Joshua Manahan, Dominique Ramos) - Shanne Velasco #Music and Me (composer: Jerry Marcellino, Mel Larson, Don Fenceton, Mike Cannon) - Shanne Velasco #If Only (composer: Vehnee Saturno) - Shanne Velasco (grand winner) #The Greatest Love of All (composer: Michael Masser and Linda Creed) - Christian Sy (grand winner) #Bakit Ba Iniibig Ka (composer: Ogie Alcasid) - Christian Sy duet with Shanne Velasco #Honestly (composer: Billy Joel) - Christian Sy #Hindi Ko Kaya (composer: Aaron Paul del Rosario) - Christian Sy #Say You'll Never Go (composer: Jimmy Antiporda) - Paolo Nepomuceno #Paminsan-minsan (composer: Aaron Paul del Rosario) - Paolo Nepomuceno #Patuloy ang Pangarap (composer: Jonathan Manalo) - Paolo Nepomuceno (1st runner-up) #Ikaw Na Kaya (composer: Justice Marie Canoy) - Trixie Salazar #Kung Maari Lang (originally by JoAnne Lorenzana) (composer: Andrei Dionisio) - Trixie Salazar #You'll Never Walk Alone (composer: Richard Rodgers) - Trixie Salazar (grand winner)